Everything for you!
by asuran-73
Summary: something about a priestess and a knight
1. Default Chapter

 Inside a house in the peaceful city of prontera TT

"get off me!!!" a priestess punched a knight who was tickling her

"hahaha!! What a weak punch my dear priestess" the knight lauged at her

"Akira Dreak!! You're asking for it!!" the priestess glared at him and chanted something

"eh?" the knight looked at her

"lex aeterna!!" then the priestess casted another spell "holy light!" it hit the knight and made him fly towards the stairs

"owww!!! That hurts!" the knigt complained

"that's for being such a pervert!" the priestess said

"pervert?! Hey!! Take that back!" the knight said

"heh! Why should i! You are a pervert!!" the priestess snorted

"they're fighting again…" a hunter sighed

"yup as usual" the priest added

"Yuri sama" an assassin went near the priestess who was already casting magnus to attack the knight

"sama?? Since when did you call her masteR?" the knight asked the assassin

"ehrr…" the assassin looked around in order to avoid the knights eyes

"he got carried away since yuri here is always pushing him around" a green haired wizard chuckled

"right" they all nodded

"whatever" the priestess sat down

"bossy, weak, ugly priestess" the knight began again

"Ugly? Well if I'm ugly then that must mean you look like a crap of eddga" she shot back

"she has a point there" the hunter named Ivan laughed

"hahaha!! Edga's shit" Jay the red haired priest laughed

"see" Yuri smirked

"darn priestess" akira the yellow haired knight pouted

"see yah guys" yuri stood up and went to the door

"where yah going? Is there a meeting in the sanctuary?" Jayz asked

"no silly! You think I'll go to a boring crappy meeting?! Ofcourse NOT!" she went out

"she shouldn't be a priest, I think being an assassin suited her better" Jim the assassin said

"remember we told her that but she said she didn't want to wear such pathetic clothes" a female acolyte answered the assassin

"oh yeah… I remembered.. what're you doing here Jean?" the assassin asked

"dumb ass I live here" Jean punched him

"aawwww" the assasssin touched his head where he got punched

"where's Therese??" Jayz asked

"you mean you're sweet heart?? She went out"

"where'd she go?"

"I dunno maybe she's going to take the priest exam today" the acolyte sat down beside the hunter

"what!" the priest stood up and started to panick

"chill out and go to the sanctuary" Ivan told him and with that the priest teleported to the sanctuary

"what a nut case" they laughed

"by the way Aki when are you leaving?" Lee the wizard asked

"leave? Where are you going?" they were all shocked

"right… I haven't told you guys…" the knight looked down

"told us what?" the hunter asked

"I've been reassigned to juno" the knight said sadly

"what?!" Jim looked at him

"so when are you leaving?" Jean asked

"a week from now" he said

"so this means that you can still celebrate christmas with us…" Ivan said seriously

"no I'm afraid not" he looked down

"why is that??"

"we'll start practicing 3 days from now… and I'll need to be in the chivalry…so… I won't"

he answered

"then…when will you come back?"

"I don't know… maybe 2 years from now"

"well… will you be leaving you unfinished busness behind?"

"unfinished business?"

"stupid you haven't told her your feelings yet.."

"I don't know…"

"what a baby! Tell her before you leave dammit! She's wise, pretty, nice and everything so if you won't tell her she'll be taken within that two years of time"

"you're right… I'll tell her! I'll tell her before I leave" he smiled

"now that's the spirit" Jean smirked

Meanwhile

"5 days to go before christmas and I still need to buy them gifts… sigh"

a priestess was walking down the streets of prontera.

"I only have 500k zenny… I don't think it's enough…" she looked at her purse

suddenly it started to rain

"damn it" she tried to look for a shade when suddenly she felt something pulling her into a hidden place

"let go!! Damn it!" she tried to break free from the man's grip

"hehehe what do we have here a nice priestess" the man smirked

"the hell with you!! What do you want from me?!" she glared at the man

"ohhh feisty…" the man took a dagger from his pocket and pointed it to her neck

"I'm just going to have fun with you" he said as he pushed the dagger into her neck causing it to bleed. While the girl cursed under her breath

"don't worry maybe I'm going to sell you after" he said jokingly

"screw you" she said

"hmph!" the man punched her in the abdomen. Yuri gasped

"damn…" she felt the dagger near her arm but before the dagger could destroy her clothing

"leave her alone!!" a knight stood in front of the of the man

"what the" before he could even move the knight slashed him leaving him unconcious

"who—" before she could finish her sentence she fainted luckily the knight caught her

"yuri.." the knight hugged her

After few minutes

"…what happened?" yuri opened her eyes and saw a knight hugging her

"yuri… you're finally awake" he smiled at her

yuri tried to get up but the knight didn't let go of her. She looked at the knight and realized it was akira

"aki??" she looked at him and he looked at her in the eyes

"yes.. it's me yuri" he touched her chin making the priestess blush a bit

"what're you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here to protect you" he smiled

"protect me? from what?" she asked innocently

"from people like him" he pointed the man who was still unconcious

Yuri and aki got up

"why?" she asked.

Aki place his hands in her shoulders and pinned her in the wall

"because I'm in love with you" he stared at her eyes

"what?" yuri was now shocked

"_he hates me.. he is always teasig me.. so how could he.. tell me this?! He must be playing with my feelings.." _she thought.. and her thoughts just confused her more

"yuri" he looked at her but she looked away

"I hate you!" she slapped him and teleported

"…that's her answer.. I guess I have no choice" the knight tightened his fist and punched the wall "it hurts…" he said then walked away

"yuri! Your soaked!!" Jean went near her bestfriend and gave her some towels

"thanks…" she went straight to her room

"what happened to her…?" Jean looked at the door of her room

"I don't know… maybe she's just tired..." Ivan told Jean

"yep that has to be the reason" she sat down

"I wonder what happened to jayz and therese?" Jim said

in the sanctuary

"dammit I've been here for hours" jayz looked at door of a certain room. Suddenly the door knob turned

"phew finally" he smiled. A girl went out the door

"therese?! Is that you!" he ran towards the new priestess

"duh! Of course it's me!" she hugged him

"yey! You look great in those uniform" he said

"haha let's go back to the house shall we?" she smiled and then they both teleported back to their home

knockknock

Jean opened the door and saw a priestess and a priest

"damn is that you therese?!" Jean smiled

"damn right it's me" therese smiled back

they went in and went to the dining table

"hmm!! I'm so freaking hungry!!" therese dug in her food

"So delicious!" Ivan got another bowl of rice

"hmmmm don't tell me Jean cooked this" Jayz said

"no! I didn't cook those things!" she said

"oh no!! did Yuri cook these?!" Jayz was shocked

"dummy she didn't cook those we ordered that from the inn" Jim said

"speaking of yuri where is she?" therese asked

"Since she got home… she didn't come out of her room…" jean said

"oh no is she sick?! Darn I was looking forward of letting her see my new look!"

therese sighed

"she didn't look well… maybe she's sick" Jean said. Suddenly Aki banged his hand in the table and left

"what the heck is wrong with him?!" Ivan looked at the knight with concern

"maybe he's just upset…" Jean said

"oh yeah… Akira will be leaving the day after tomorrow" Jayz said

"what I though he'll—"

"the lord knight decided he'll start his training the day after tomorrow" Jayz interfered

"does he know this?" Therese asked

"yes the lord knight told him a while ago, maybe that's why he's so upset" Jayz said

"I see..well therese give this to Yuri" Jean gave therese some food

"okey…" therese got up and knocked at yuri's door

"open" yuri said

"here you go" Therese gave her, her food

"wow you look nice with those thingS! Congrats!" Yuri tried to smile

"thanks!! Dude!! What's the matter?" therese sat beside her

"nothing it's just a headache" she smiled

"I see sleep early then" therese stood up

"sure"

"so what's wrong with yuri?" Ivan asked

"she's just having a headache" Therese answered

"I see, well then I still need to sleep early so good night" Ivan went to his and aki's room

"night" therese went to her room and so did Lee,Jean and Jim

That morning (breakfast)

Yuri went out her room and she saw aki sitting in the couches

"…._yuri" _he wanted to get near her but she just ignored him

"yuri!! The bard named hawk wanted me to give this to you" Therese gave her a gift

"open it fast!!" Therese smirked

"yes yes" she opened it and saw a black rose

"omigosh!! This is the 2nd rarest kind of a roses!!" therese exclaimed

"wow…" Yuri took a letter from the gift box and read it. After reading she blushed

"hawk…" 'Yuri smiled

"did you tell him yes already?" Therese asked

"no not yet" Yuri smirked

"_damn that bard!! Just wait yuri! I'll get you a frozen rose!!" _Aki's eyes were filled with jealousy and hatred

"Aki so you're going to leave tomorrow?" therese looked at akira

"yes… I'll be back after two years" akira said

this made yuri freeze

"_he's leaving?!"_ yuri was shocked

"two years eh.. bring me something back ok??" Therese smiled

"what would you want from juno?" Aki asked her

"me I want those shaman uniforms and lots of other things!!" therese said

"what a weird thing you want! But ok!" aki smiled at her then looked at Yuri

"Therese I'm going out with hawk today so take care of the house ok?!' yuri stood up

"a date with hawk?" therese asked

"not exactly a date he's just going to acompany In buying gifts" she smirked

"really! Well then take care!! Teehee!!" Therese smirked

"_damn!! You hawk!!! Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!!" _Aki was very disappointed

"I'll buy you something later !!" yuri winked at therese

"teehee" therese chuckled while Aki became madder

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Yuri opened it

"yuri-san you look lovely today" Hawk gave her flowers

"thanks hawk.. oh yeah thank you for the black rose too" she smiled weakly

"no problem mi'lady anyway where will we go?" he smiled at her

"uhm.. in the prontera square" she said shyly

"I see then should we get going?" he asked

"wait I'm just going to get something" with that yuri ran to her room

"bastard" Aki stood up and glared at hawk when they met in the door

"hawk let's go!" Yuri tried to cheer up but she was just to sad

Dawn

Yuri just arrived from her date with hawk and met Aki on the way with all his clothes with him

"yuri say good bye to Akira he's leaving tonight" therese said

"what?!" she felt guilty but she was still mad at him so she just went straight to her room

days passed and yuri felt worse and worse everyday. Until one day she decided to tell him something. It was the day before christmas.

"I need to tell him" yuri went to the chivalry

"sorry ma'am but only knights are allowed inside

"but I"

"no ma'am I'm sorry" the guard told her

"only knights ehh?" she smiled and teleported herself to the house of one of her friends

" please?! Just one will do!" she pleaded

"fine take one!" the huntress gave up

"yes!! thanks!!" she went inside a room and then changed into a female knight's clothing

"wow you look good with those things" the huntress complimented

"thanks for the uniform!!" she said then she put on a phantom of the opera mask and she wore a sakkat with it. Then teleported back the the chivalry

"good afternoon ma'am" the guard greeted her then let her in

"wow! Never thought the chivalry was… so big!" she exclaimed while the the guard led her to her room

"ma'am you've never been here before?" the guard was shock

"no it's just that it became big when I was away" she tried to cover her mistake

"but ma'am the chivalry hasn't change for 30 years" the guard said raising a brow

"ehrr… I've been away for 3 years that's why I was shocked a bit ok?!" she said

"right" the guard raised a brow

suddenly they saw a group of knights coming towards them

"look a new gal!" a knight smirked

"she's hot but quite mysterious with those mask" another knight remarked

"good afternoon sirs" the guard greeted the knights

suddenly the group of knights went near Yuri and asked her lots of questions

"ehrr.." she was sweating and wanted to get away from those creeps when she suddenly heard akira's voice

"guys what're you doing with the new girl?" he asked them

"hey that guy is akira.he's one of the highest ranking knights here so be sure to respect him ok?!" one knight told her

"hmm…" aki went near her and examined her this made yuri nervous

"good!" he said then he left

"phew" yuri said

"sir you should let our lady here go to her room" the guard said

"sure see yah!!" the knights winked at her which made her blush

"mi'lady this is your room" he guard placed her things inside the room and and left

"wow nice room" she went out the veranda and watched swordsmen training when she suddenly heard a knock

"mi'lady the training will start in 15 minutes so please proceed to the main hall now" the guard said

"sure" she answered and wore her mask and sakkat again

--

after 5 minutes

"damn where is the main hall!!" yuri was lost

"you're lost mi'lady?" aki went near her

"follow me" aki said and yuri followed him

The main hall

"everyone we will train with the use of some undead monsters so get ready" the lord knight said

"yes…" yuri smiled she could easily kill the undead

"okay let's start we will divide you in 10 parties" the lord knight started to divide them

yuri's party consisted of aki as their leader a green haired knight named rui, another knight named JayJay, and a female knight named Misty another female knight named Rease

"okay let's start!!" everybody stepped inside a portal and each party landed In different parts of glast heim

"nice we went to the lower part of gh" Rease said

"okay let's go inside guys" Aki went in and they all followed

suddenly 7 zombie prisoners appeared and Misty got wounded. Yuri leaned over and healed her using her lowest level heal

"you have heal?!" Rui was shocked

"healing clip" she answered

"wow" Misty said

"c'mon guys let's go!" Aki said and went forward

after a few minutes

a joker, evil druid and a group of mists appeared

"damn!" Aki attacked the joker while the others attacked the evil druid and the mists

"a sword mace?" Misty looked at Yuri's weapon

"yeah… it's elemental" she smiled

"wow" misty continued to attack the evil druid

Suddenly another joker appeared in front of yuri and attacked her

"crap" yuri hit the wall

Aki and the others used their skills and defeated the monsters. Then they ran towards yuri

"are you ok?" aki helped Yuri to sit.

"I'm ok…" yuri took her hands off her face and her mask suddenly fell

"wow you're so beautiful" JayJay commented

"what?" yuri realized that her mask was destroyed and Aki was staring at her

"yuri?" aki looked at her and examined her while yuri remained quiet

"yuri? Her name is yumi not yuri" Rui said

"yuri.. what're you…" before he could continue he received a call from the lord knight

"akira Dreak get back here ASAP" the lord knight said

"guys use your butterfly wings" aki commanded them and they all used it

--Inside the hall

"people I have received news that one of the priestess of our sanctuary is missing"

The lord knight said

Aki tried to look for yuri but he can't get through

"the important priestess is inside this hall" the lord knight continued

"we shall escort her back to the sanctuary soon… before the high priests gets crazy…" the lord knight looked at the direction of yuri

while yuri clutched her hands

"Lady Grandler, Yuri please reveal yourself" the lord knight said

"I'm here" yuri answered him while all the knights looked at her

"Mi'lady the sanctuary is greatly worried about you" he said

"yes I am aware of that sir.. but before I leave I need to tell one of your knights something" she said

"go on mi'lady" he smiled yuri approached aki

"akira I'm sorry…" she said

"yuri..I" before he could finish what he was saying Yuri teleported out of the building

"yuri!" aki ran outside the hall

"it's snowing…" yuri rubbed her hands to keep her warm while she walked back to her home

"yuri!! Yuri!!" aki ran and ran he didn't mind the cold all he wanted was to see yuri. Finally he saw yuri walking he walked towards her and hugged her gently

"aki?" yuri was shocked she turned around and saw aki

"yuri, you didn't have to become a knight just to ask for forgiveness" he smiled at her

"aki. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" yuri cried in his chest while the knight got his cape and placed it around her

"aki I was so foolish I didn't realize that I love you…" yuri cried

"I'm so happy…" aki hugged her tighter

"I love you… I love you…" yuri cried harder

"I love you too" aki lifted her chin and gazed at her beautiful face

"aki…" yuri touched his cheeks

"I love you so much" aki kissed her

and yuri kissed back

the end

corny eh…? Sorry for writing such a crapy story… R&R anyway

Happy holidays


	2. bump

Merry Christmas! Just wanted to bump this story since its Christmas again o.O


End file.
